


Daddy....

by EchteLiebeBvB (orphan_account)



Category: Alternate Universe - Fandom, Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:12:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3434819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/EchteLiebeBvB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>porque escribo algo triste TT-TT</p><p>escribi esto con la cancion My Immortal de Evanescence y me hizo llorar.</p><p>comentario son bienvenidos <3</p><p>Bye <3.</p></blockquote>





	Daddy....

Intentaba que sus pequeños pasitos fueran en conjunto con los del mayor,quien la levantaba del brazo cuando había un charco de agua y la apegaba a el cuando habían muchas personas.

 

Miroslav se había acostumbrado a cuidar de su hija Marine solo,como todo padre soltero, había tenido algunos problemas en el principio, pero luego descubrió que a sus cinco años, Marine es tan inteligente como su  **padre.**

 

"Papá, ¿Porque las personas están tan apuradas?" Marine señalo con sus pequeños dedos enguantados a unas personas frente a ellos, que corrían para llegar al otro lado de la calle.

 

"Tal vez deben llegar a su trabajo"Miroslav le contesto,Marine tenía la costumbre de preguntarle cosas cuando salían a caminar.

 

"¿Ellos trabajan toda su vida?"

 

"Posiblemente.."

 

"¿Porque?"

 

"Bueno, todas las personas independientes necesitan dinero para su sustento"Miroslav no se preocupo en los términos que le hablaba a Marine, pues ella entendía perfectamente, algo que sorprendió a Miroslav la primera vez.

 

"¿No se divierten?"

 

"tal vez.."

 

.

 

Marine jugó con sus pasos cuando caminaba por el césped,observo a su padre, quien portaba unas hermosas flores entre sus manos,Miroslav le entrego una rosa blanca,ambos se dirigían a una lapida en el centro del cementerio.

 

"Hablare con papi Thomas y le contare todo lo que hicimos hoy" dijo Marine, corriendo hacía la lapida, Miroslav la siguió a paso lento, siempre se le hacía difícil visitar ese lugar,Marine dejo la rosa frente a la lapida, Miroslav hizo lo mismo con sus flores.

 

"Hola papi Thomas, sabes, papi Miro adopto un lindo gatito para mi, le llamare Thomas, para que así cada ves que lo vea me recuerde a ti, papi también me explico muchas cosas como porque las personas trabajan y no se divierten.." Marine hablaba entretenida a la lapida como si la estuviera escuchando"Papi también me contó lo mucho que te extraña y te ama, yo también te extraño papi Thomas a pesar de que nunca te conocí yo te quiero mucho" Miroslav sonrió con ternura a las palabras de su niña, sabía perfectamente que Marine jamas había conocido a Thomas.

 

"papi Miro, Papi Thomas esta en un lugar mejor ¿Cierto?" Marine le pregunto, a pesar de que Miro ya le había explicado -de una forma que ella entendiera- porque Thomas no estaba con ellos.

 

"Por supuesto Marine"

 

"Crees que nos extrañe?"

 

"Si" Miroslav miró a su hija, cada vez que la miraba observaba la dulce sonrisa de Thomas, la niña era un reflejo vivo de Thomas, tenía su hermosos ojos, su lindo cabello y es muy inteligente al igual que el,aunque Thomas no este con ellos, para Miroslav el siempre ha estado allí,cuidándolos "También sé que esta muy orgulloso de ti"

 

"y de ti Opa.."

 

.

 

_"Opa.."_

 

_"Hmn?"_

 

_"Me encara ver a nuestra niña crecer,verla dar sus primeros pasos y cuando hable por primera vez.." Thomas le decía ilusionado._

 

_"Yo también quiero verla Thomas" Miroslav contesto nada más._

 

_"Opa..crees que pase lo que el doctor dijo...que cuando ella nazca yo voy a.."_

 

_"No Thomas, no pienses eso, vas a estar bien si, juntos la veremos crecer "_

 

_"Eso es lo que más deseo"_

 

.

 

Miroslav jamas imagino que ese pequeño y hermoso regalo de la vida le iba a costar la vida a su amor, pero sabía que tanto Thomas como el, jamas se arrepentirían de haberla concebido.

 

.

 

_"Opa...opa mírala..es..es muy pequeña...es muy linda...es nuestra hija opa" Thomas acerco a la pequeña a su rostro y beso su mejilla, el rostro se Thomas se miraba muy cansado y débil, porque el estaba cansado y débil, muy muy débil y sabía que eso no era buena señal._

 

_"Thomas....ella...ella es tan...tan linda..Thomas" Miroslav no sabía ni siquiera que decir, beso la frente y los labios de Thomas, quien lo miró con rostro cansado,Thomas le entrego a la niña y se recostó en la cama del hospital,cada vez se sentía mucho más débil._

 

_._

_"Thomas....Thomas ¿Que sucede?"_

 

_"Miro...n-no puedo...Miro..lo siento...yo..solo....los amo, a ti...y  a....Marine"_

 

_"¡Thomas!"_

 

_._

 

Cada vez que Miroslav observaba a Marine, observaba la esperanza que tuvo Thomas en un principio y a pesar de que el no este presente para verla crecer, sabe que desde algún lugar, Thomas lo observa y los cuida, Miroslav jamas olvidara esa sonrisa que lo cautivo al primer momento y sabía que jamas iba poder hacerlo, pues Marine siempre le recordaba a Thomas, el jamas lo podrá olvidar, jamas podrá olvidar a ese joven que sacrifico su vida por su hija, Miroslav siempre lo amara, así como Marine a pesar de no conocerlo, sabe que ella jamas lo olvidara.

**Author's Note:**

> porque escribo algo triste TT-TT
> 
> escribi esto con la cancion My Immortal de Evanescence y me hizo llorar.
> 
> comentario son bienvenidos <3
> 
> Bye <3.


End file.
